Diary of a Viera
by Gabriellla
Summary: affairs,dark secrets,Balthier,love,hate and all thats happens in between. This is the diary of the most notorious viera in Ivalice.Prequal to Final Fantasy XII.Bal/Fran
1. Starting my Diary

**Diary of a Veira**

1st – It's the beginning of a New Year, or as Balthier calls it our 1st anniversary, for being business partners of course. It amuses me that I have managed to last one year with him without leaving, but I guess we travel so much that a change of scenery isn't needed. So I am going to write this diary to record all my wonderful memories and dark secrets so if the day comes when Balthier and I are to part, I can look back and remember the closest relationship I have ever had with a Hume (well second closest but I shall write about that when I'm ready).

5th- Have arrived in Landis, the people here are very polite so I enjoy our regular trips to this incising City. We (Balthier and I) have rented out a room for the night at the famous tavern 'Lethe River'. Not many people know that the tavern was named after the river of oblivion in Garif mythology. It's said that anyone who drinks from its waters will forget their past. Quite a fitted name as Balthier tends to drink plenty there and forget plenty the next day. I have had many good times here, not all of them were shared with Balthier.

15th – We are infiltrating the Landis Royal Palace tonight. I am concerned. We have been to visit an old Bangaa by the names of Guruk who lives on the out skirts of the city. He sells illegal items for reasonable prices. We bought blue prints of the palace but they seem a bit off to me. Guruk knows us, he's kind but Balthier has no respect for him (especially after he asked if I was "into" Bangaa) makes me laugh and shutter at the same time. We want to take the palaces prime jewel the "Shiranui". Legend says its hidden deep within the palace covered by velvet fabric because it shines so bright. It was also said to be a gift from the goddess of peace. I have always been open to spiritual philosophies but Balthier says in his own words it's all "a pile of F*%$*% S%$#".

16th – Its Dusk. I am in my room on the Strahl, disappointed by our attempts to acquire the Shiranui. Getting inside the palace walls wasn't the hard part. Balthier and I have a certain technique of doing that, which usually involves him killing a soldier or guard, putting on his uniform then handcuffing me to make out like I have broken the law and he's escorting me to prison. I'm smirking as I am writing this because I swear Balthier would make something sexual of it. Anyway we went through a long corridor trying to follow the map. The Palace was beautiful, inside were gold panels with portraits of royals covering the large cream painted walls. The Palace was so big and empty all I could hear was the echo of my footsteps. We didn't come across anybody while we were there, it was all so strange. Guruk had obviously sold us the wrong map but I'm hanging on to it for now, just in case. We decided to go back in the end and return when we are more prepared. I wish I knew where the map Guruk gave us actually was, it looked so familiar, perhaps somewhere I've been before, a long time ago...

22nd- Balthier has been acting so strange lately! Just yesterday he came into my room and took off his shirt to reveal a new tattoo on his back saying 'FREEDOM'. He also got more piercings put in his little ears. Maybe it's because he's turning 19 next month and for some reason he thinks he's actually an adult. I hope this means he'll stop drinking. We are staying in Burjurba, the sky city, for a few weeks to work as hunters so we can buy a new engine for the Strahl. We really need this so we won't risk it on sky pirating. I don't know what to get him for his birthday......last time I bought something for a hume was 13 years ago, I had gone great lengths to get that gift, though once again I'll write about that when I'm ready.


	2. Was it him?

**Second chapter then, Thank you soooo much for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter! xox**

1st – Balthier's birthday is in 2 days. I believe Balthier has been 'secretly' in love with me for a long, long time. He thinks I don't know but it's so painfully obvious in his body language. I worry that he might think that being 19 means he has a chance of being more involved with me (not that I haven't thought about it) After all he thinks I'm only 30 years of age, which is so untrue. In fact he has always assumed my age but never really asked me surprisingly. The truth is Balthier, over time , has come to believe that he is to die before me but the fact is I have approximately 80 years of life left...and so does he. I am not ready to tell him this. He thinks I am going to live forever, silly boy.

2nd- Its early morning. Last night we flew into Rabanstre, Capital City of Dalmasca. I told Balthier we should go there for his birthday so he can get drunk at the Sandsea and gamble his money away again... well that's usually how he chooses to celebrate birthdays. I actually wanted to go to Rabanstre to find a nice present for Balthier. I know they have a Bazaar there with unique and rare goods and knowing Balthier it's not worth it unless it's unique and rare (no wonder I'm his partner).The Sandsea is our favourite Tavern as it also rents out rooms to stay. We stay there almost every time we come to Rabanstre so I'm happy to be back.

3rd-Last night when Balthier was sleeping I decided to go find his birthday present so I made my way down to the bazaar. The streets were so busy, even at 12:00 o clock at night, with all kinds of people (and other creatures) there. I love going to the bazaar, with the fresh food aroma's lingering in the air and the vast majority of cultures. After I had bought Balthier's present (Some colourful rings I thought were cute) I decided to take the alleyway up and go through a door which looked as though it lead back to the Sandsea. I opened the door and found an empty room, but I could hear somebody talking... or maybe it was loud whispering. It was coming from bellow down in the cellar. It was wrong to eavesdrop but I was curious because whoever was talking sounded very angry. I looked around the room and found a trap door on the floor and put my head against it. Whoever was speaking was a man, he had a deep smooth voice that was slightly raspy....slightly sexy. He was talking to someone but I couldn't hear a reply. He was saying something about how he became 'so close' and to 'have them followed, lure them back to Landis'. After hearing that I decided to head back. His voice was so familiar. I will meditate on this more tonight. Its Balthiers birthday tomorrow so I have to be ready for anything.

4th- Its very early in the morning, still dark, the birthday brats still sleeping. I know who that man was; my heart is beating at light speed as I write this. The man talking in the cellar last night was very familiar sounding, he sounded like an old friend of mine named Lexus. My Viera ears are sharp, I can pick up on more than just sound frequencies and I know it was him. It all started 15 years ago when I was working as a huntress, before I had became partners with Balthier. I was out on a hunt for a monster called the "Globberstath", a ghost like creature that usually settles itself in dark enclosed places. This one had been haunting the basement of a young woman's tavern. The mark was stronger than it had been advertised and it knocked me out as soon as I entered the room. When I woke up I was no longer in the tavern but was in a large room inside the Palace and he was there and....I think Balthiers waking up I must go. I shall write more on this tomorrow as it's not something I'm willing to discuss with Balthier until he fully matures...


	3. i'l inform you

**I'm sorry it's taken me a bit to upload this. We Australians can be quite lazy. Here is a little bit more of my crazy story...**

**I'll whisper to you an unknown past...**

5th-Balthier's birthday was well...fun. I'm in our room in the Sandsea. Balthiers down stairs asleep in the bar. I was going to wake him but he looked so cute and comfortable. We're sometimes forced to share a bed when out of gil but fortunately not this time. Although sleeping with Balthier is actually quite nice (did I just write that!?). Yesterday was surprisingly a nice day, I even temporarily forgot about Lexus. I know I'll have to inform Balthier of my past soon, or it might come back to bite me. Yesterday morning Balthier woke me up insisting I give him a Birthday kiss, I'd usually say no to such demands but it WAS his birthday after all. I kissed him on the cheek of course. Then we headed to Nalbina for breakfast. It is so interesting when we walk down the street together, everyone always glares and the young Hume girls always blush and giggle. Balthier's name is quite well known around Ivalice for being the sky pirate that he is although people also recognise him for being one of the only humes who have 'partnered' with a Viera. During breakfast we recollected about the first time we ever met. It WAS the right moment to tell him about my past with the prince of Landis but I didn't know how he would take it and as it was his birthday so I kept quiet. Until midday we sat and talked about out adventures, laughing the whole time, then we headed for the Arodrome and took the Strahl out for some air acrobatics (it's what we do for fun ok). When we arrived back to Dalmasca it was getting dark so we landed the Strahl near the Dalmasca Estersand River and watched the sun set over the water while going for a swim. It was almost romantic, the water was so warm and just swimming around with him made me want more. We did have a moment where I bumped into him from swimming with my eyes closed in the water, we stared at each other for a while his eyes were half closed, almost hypnotised by my glare. I spoke softly asking him if he feels more mature now he's 19 years of age he replied 'I've always been mature Fran, the question is do you feel I'm mature enough?'. I didn't reply to this. He already knew that I wouldn't so he took my hand and we walked back to shore then boarded the strahl ready for a drunken night at the sandsea. When we had arrived back to Rabanstre we dried ourslelves off and headed for the Sandsea once again. As soon as we entered the room we got the usual glares. I sat down while Balthier went to go upstairs and got our gil. While waiting I ordered two Burjurban Madhu and started to drink. When Balthier arrived back he started a tab and off we went. For four hours we drank and talked and laughed. At this time I felt so relaxed and free I decided to tell Balthier a little bit about my old "friend" Lexus.

***

"Balthier I must tell you something. I don't know how you're going to react but it's important because I have a feeling that change is coming. 15 years ago..."

"Wait Fran so does this mean you're not 30 years old! ..."

"BALTHIER concentrate! 15 years ago I was a huntress. Most marks I could defeat, but when I attempted to take down this one mark, the Globberstath, I was in way over my head. This ghost like creature was at the bottom of a tavern in the far west side of Landis. It was night time and nobody was around. As soon as I entered the monster put a powerful petrify spell on me. I was immediately immobile and then I was struck in the head. When I awoke I was in a bed in a beautiful big room. From the portraits on the wall I knew I was in the palace. A man came into the room after I awoke He was very tall and had thick messy black hair, very good-looking and his eyes were ruby coloured...like mine. He was also wearing some kind of black combat suit. He told me that he'd seen me walk to the tavern alone and was concerned so he followed me and found me unconscious. I never thought to ask him why HE was walking around in the dark alone but I was so happy to be alive. He told me his name was Lexus and he needed my help. He said that he had intelligence that Arcadia was planning to take over Landis and are plotting against him while pretending to be allies. He also said that he needed protection. He said if I want to repay him then I could join his "Aclcuumi". They are a group of five elite warriors who protect the prince at all costs" He wanted me to be the sixth warrior.

...............

Balthier are you asleep?

Ok I'm going up stairs I'll tell you the rest when you're sober....good night happy birthday.

I was happy to get the information off my chest. There is still so much more to tell. I'm curious if he's going to remember everything I said. I sense he's coming. Coming to find me . The future is looking very interesting...


End file.
